Lost Heroes
by Sinking Rainbows
Summary: This isn’t a war that can be won on any battlefield. It’s the battles we face every day that’s going to decide the outcome, and as long as I’m able, I’m gonna be there to tilt the scales. AU, character death. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter One

My name is Tai. I'm eighteen years old, and if things go the way I know they will, a lot of people are going to die tonight. I'm getting ahead of myself though. Let me start at the beginning.

Ever since I was about eleven, I was different from other kids. I don't mean I was antisocial, or had some kind of mental problems. I could do things that nobody else could do… I could control fire. Pyrokinesis is the technical term for it. At first I didn't know what it was. I didn't understand why I could command fire, or why nothing ever burned me. I was just a confused kid.

My parents didn't know a damn thing either. They just told me not to tell anybody. I think they were more afraid of me than anything. I can't say I blame them. If I had a kid who was prone to bursting into flames, I'd be a little freaked out, too. At first, I thought I was the only one like this. You know, who was "special". That was, until I started seeing the news reports when I was around fourteen. I was just starting high school, and the news kept talking about people whose genetic code had evolved, giving them special powers. Everybody's abilities were different. Some even called them super powers. I know, super powers, right? It sounds so crazy to think about.

There were no radioactive spiders here, though. Nobody donning tights and masks and fighting evil. That's just some romantic fantasy. We were all too scared to even leave our homes. You know how people are. The whole world is so xenophobic. All across the planet, us "freaks" were being persecuted. It was a worldwide witch hunt. I finally understood why my parents didn't want anybody knowing about me.

They called us Genes. Like we were something less than human. The worst part was that once our kind was revealed to the public, Gene violence became a constant in the streets. We were kicked out of schools if they found out about us. They considered us too dangerous to be allowed on any campus. With so many kids being tossed out of school, and thrown out of their homes, it was only natural they would hold a grudge. Genes were constantly attacking people. Sometimes just robberies, sometimes murders. The worst was when two Genes fought. Depending on their powers, entire building would be destroyed, sometimes even neighborhoods. A lot of innocent people died like this. Just bystanders at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I managed to keep my power a secret. I never told anybody about what I could do, never used it when anybody was around, and I was always careful. I did my best to shy away from others. Being a loner isn't so bad once you get used to it, really. I knew there were others at my school like me. I could tell by the way they acted, the way they were always looking over their shoulders, waiting for somebody to point and yell "He's one of them! He's a freak!" Somebody always found out eventually. Nobody ever saw the guy again, and people just went about their days like nothing was wrong.

High School went pretty well for me. I got good enough grades, I kept a low profile, and nobody ever really noticed me. And then I met Mimi. It was my sophomore year, about sixteen years old. I was walking home from school, and I stopped in a park to have a cigarette. As I sat there, I saw her walking. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I would never have talked to her, though. Not in a million years. Too shy, I guess. No, we met because she wanted us to meet. She saw me looking at her, and walked right up to me. Her parents owned a cafe nearby, and she helped out there after school. She invited me to the shop for a cup of coffee. I hate coffee. I think I had six cups that day. I was in love with her by the first.

That was about two years ago. After that day, Mimi and I were inseparable. We were always together. The very best of friends. I always wished we could have been something more, but I knew I couldn't let that happen. If anybody found out about me, there's no telling what could go wrong.

* * *

One day, we were walking home from a movie. It was late, it was dark, and this side of town wasn't the best. I never thought too much about the dangers, I had never run into trouble before. Tonight was different though, as we walked, we heard something down the alleyway.

"No! Let go! Somebody help!"

It was a woman's voice.

"Hey, I think someone's in trouble down there." Mimi said.

I grabbed her arm, "Come on, let's get going."

"Are you crazy? We have to help her!" She shouted as she shook her arm free, and ran towards the screams.

I ran after her.

As I dashed into the alley, I saw the woman that was being attacked, and I saw what was attacking her. It was a Gene. A big one. It didn't stop her though. She kept right on running, determined to help the poor woman.

"Hey! Let her go!" She yelled.

I yelled to her, "Mimi, NO!"

It was too late, though. The Gene turned and faced her. It was made of stone, like some kind of rock golem. It held the woman in it's right hand like she was nothing more than a rag doll. She looked like a prostitute. She was struggling to escape it's grip, so she was still alive. I was relieved to see that, but the relief didn't last long. With it's free hand, the Gene hit Mimi, and she was hurled into the alley wall. As soon as she hit, she fell limp.

"MIMI!!!" I screamed.

I lost control, and I was on him. I mean it, I really bolted toward the bastard. I must have ignited, because the Gene dropped the hooker. She stood there in shock, and watched as I fought the giant on my own. He swung his massive hand out and grabbed me, but I was ready. A fireball to the face, and he dropped me again.

I turned to the hooker, "Run! Call an ambulance!" She didn't need to be told twice.

The fire must have hurt him, because he was distracted by the pain. I took the opportunity, and rushed in. I placed both hands on his ribs, and created an explosion powerful enough to blow him apart. It worked, but I wasn't counting on something; the rocks were only a shell. The smoke cleared, and standing before me was a boy no older than myself. I recognized this guy though. He went to my school. I stood, speechless. The sirens could be heard in the distance, and they were getting closer. That was his cue. He ran off down the other end of the alley.

As soon as he was gone, I ran to Mimi.

"Mimi! Mimi, say something!"

I crouched down and held her in my arms. She was barely breathing, and she could hardly move. She looked up at me with weak eyes.

"Tai… why didn't you ever…. Tell me?"

"I was afraid it would drive you away. I didn't want to lose you."

"I could… never leave you… Tai…"

"I'm so sorry…"

Boiling tears streamed down my face and fell, burning holes in the concrete.

"You did good…. You saved her…"

She coughed, and blood began pouring from her mouth.

"Tai… I just…. Want you to know…. That I…. I love you….. I always….. have…."

Those were the last words she would ever speak. I stayed with her until the ambulance arrived. I did my best to explain what happened. But there were certain gaps in my story that were tough to fill. Like how I managed to drive off a two ton Gene. They weren't that interested though. They wouldn't do anything about it anyway. When they finished talking to me, they took her body and left.

* * *

I sat there for a long time, not knowing what to do. After a little while, I heard foot steps coming toward me.

"Hey there, kid." A voice said.

It was the prostitute.

"I wanted to say thanks. Not many woulda helped a gal like me, so I really do appreciate it. I didn't tell 'em, by the way. Y'know, about what ya are."

"Yeah, thanks."

Part of me wanted to blame her for what happened to Mimi, but I couldn't. It wasn't her fault, and I knew that.

"Well, look here, hon. My apartment ain't too far from here. Why don't you come back with me, and we'll get ya fixed up? A good night's rest won't hurt either. Besides, I make a mean cup of coffee. Whaddya say?"

I hate coffee.

"That… sounds nice."

"I'm Sora, by the way."

"Tai."

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Tai."

* * *

She lived only a few blocks away. Her apartment wasn't too big, but it was well kept. There was something homey about it. She put the coffee on, and the smell wafted through the air. I couldn't help but think of Mimi. When the coffee was done, she brought the mugs over, and sat down next to me.

"So, how old are ya?"

"Eighteen." I replied.

"You in school?"

"Yeah. Due to graduate pretty soon."

"Well, that ain't too bad. I never made it through school, y'know. I never had the head for it."

"At least you were allowed to be yourself."

With that, a silence came over the room. It didn't last long though.

"You two were close, huh?"

"Yeah, we were."

"What was she like?"

"She was… she was something special. She was the kind of girl that made you want to be a better person, just for her."

"Looks like it worked, then."

"What?"

"If it weren't for her, would you have helped me at all?"

I was ashamed to admit the truth.

"No. No, I wouldn't have."

"But you did. And because ya did, I'm still alive. For that, I'll always be grateful to ya."

I didn't know what to say. So I did what I always did:

"It's late. I really need to be heading home. Thanks for the coffee."

And I made for the door. Before I was out, she stopped me.

"If ya ever need anything, you know where I live. You're welcome here any time. Take care, darlin'."

With that, I was out the door.

* * *

I was passing by the school on the way home, when I noticed a light on. It was one o'clock in the morning. I should've kept walking, but instead I went with my instincts. I went to check it out. It was the administration's office. As I walked in, I saw a computer monitor on, and I heard something on the other side of the building. I disregarded the noise, because the image on the monitor was far more interesting. It was me. My school picture… my file… my home address! That's when I heard the car peel out of the school and speed off. It was headed toward my apartment.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, until my muscles could no longer carry me, and then I kept running. I arrived at my apartment just in time to see that it had been reduced to gravel. Nothing was left but ruin, and somewhere in it were my parents. I dug through wood, concrete and brick until my hands bled. I found them, though. I found what was left of them, anyway.

Suddenly, there came a voice from behind me.

"Hello, Tai."

I turned around, ready to fight. But when I turned, I saw nothing. Not at first, anyway. Soon, a pale figure emerged from the shadows, right before my eyes.

Another Gene? I thought. I recognized this boy from my school as well.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Who I am is not as important as why I am here. The master has sent me with a message."

The Master? What the hell is going on?

"This," he motions to what used to be my home, "is merely a warning. Do not interfere again, or the consequences shall be far worse."

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed, and charged at him. I ran right through him. He could phase!

He chuckled. "My my, so hot-headed. No need to be so hasty, Tai. We'll see you again at graduation. Until then, farewell."

With that, the shadows once more enveloped him, and he was gone.

Graduation? That's only a week away.

I didn't know what was going on, but I had to get out of there. I went to the only place I could think to go.

* * *

Sora was surprised to see me when she opened the door.

"You sure weren't gone too long."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, hon."

She opened the door the rest of the way, and let me in. I took a seat on the couch, and she sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look terrible."

So I told her everything. I told her about the school, my apartment, my parents, the Gene, everything. She didn't know what to say, so she just put her arms around me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in her bed. I don't remember even coming into her room, but I let the thought slide. The place was empty. She had left a note for me on the fridge.

_"Out working right now. Girl's gotta make a living. Help yourself to the food. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'll be back later._

_- Sora"_

I didn't feel like staying in an empty place. I had too much on my mind that needed sorting. There was a bar on this side of town I knew about. They never carded, so I went there from time to time. This was one of those times.

* * *

It was a about a ten minute walk to the bar. The streets were soulless, and barren. I hated places like this. They always made me feel like I was being watched, and in light of recent events, the paranoia wasn't so far fetched.

I arrived at the bar, and took a seat on a stool. I ordered a pint and lit a cigarette. My mind was racing. So much had happened in such a short period of time, I didn't know where to begin.

I was half done with my pint when the lights dimmed, and a man took the stage. He was dressed in a black suit. He was a fairly young man, in his 20s, maybe, but his face seemed to express a sadness, and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on… something like purpose. He sat on the stool in front of the microphone, and held his guitar like it was an old friend.

"My name is Matt Ishida, and it's been one o' them days." He spoke in a deep, raspy voice that only made you wonder how the man could possibly sing.

But then, he sang. He played his guitar, and he sang, and the notes drifted through the air as his low voice told of a man who lost everything he held dear, and yet he persevered. The song was called "Hold On".

He finished his song, and walked off the stage. I clapped with the rest of the bar, and went back to my drink. I didn't even notice him sit next to me.

"You're a little young for a place like this, aint'cha?" His rough voice took me by surprise, but I didn't show it.

"Yeah, but you don't meet nice girls in coffee shops." I replied.

He let out a little laugh, and introduced himself.

"Name's Matt Ishida."

"Tai. Nice to meet you."

We shook hands, and then I lit another cigarette. As I smoked, he seemed to stare at me. I looked back at him, confused.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him

"I smell power on you, kid. You're one of us, aren't ya?" He spoke in a very grim tone.

Suddenly, every muscle in my body stopped.

"How did you know? You mean, you're…"

"Not here, kid. It ain't safe. Follow me."

He got up, and carried his guitar out the back door, into the alley. I followed him eagerly. I'd never met another Gene before. At least, not one that wasn't trying to kill me.

* * *

As I walked out the door, I was taken by the throat and slammed against the wall. Instinctively, I ignited. The attacker jumped back to escape the burst. He looked like any kid you'd see on the street, but he wore goggles and large headphones. A raver…

That's when I heard the clapping. I looked over to see Matt standing by a dumpster.

"Fire, huh? Well, you really are somethin' special. How 'bout that." He said.

My throat was sore from that damn raver's grip.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"Well, there ain't no simple way of sayin' this. You control fire. To start with, that makes you one of a kind. Nobody else in the world can do what you do. You're what we call an Elemental. There's only five like you in the world, each commanding a different element. It also means that you're a well of unlimited power."

I was finally coming to grasp what my ability truly meant.

"But it comes at a cost. A hell of a doozy, too. I don't know how to tell ya this, kid. Y'see… you can never die."

Had I not just been told that it couldn't, I would have sworn that my heart stopped.

"I'm not sure I follow…"

"Yes you do. See, when you inherited your power over fire, you were directly tied to nature. You're connected to the very fabric of our world. You don't just control fire, kid. You are fire."

Suddenly, the world seemed a lot smaller.

"Okay, so I'm immortal. What's your trick?"

He smiled, and raised his arm. Electric currents jumped between his fingers, and suddenly, he sent a bolt at the nearby dumpster. The dumpster lost the fight.

"You're an Elemental, too?" I asked.

"That's right, kid."

A lot smaller.

My eyes turned to the raver, who didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"So, what's he, then? Earth, wind, water, or heart?"

I couldn't help the sarcasm. I had to break the tension.

"Oh no, he's not an Elemental. However, his gift, while not quite as… omnipotent as ours, is still rather impressive."

Matt gave a quick nod, and the raver smirked. He held out his hands, and I began to feel a small vibration from the ground. The vibration became more and more violent and… rhythmic? Just as I could no longer hold my balance without the help of a wall, the quakes stopped.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked

"Hahaha… The Raver here has the ability to control sound vibrations. With enough sonic build-up, he could liquefy steel."

"The Raver? Doesn't he have a name?"

"Not a clue. That's the best part. He's a mute! Hehe… irony's a bitch, ain't it?"

I wasn't laughing at the time, but you've gotta admit, it's pretty funny.

"So, are you two from around here?"

"Nope. We're from… well, very far away."

"Then why come all the way here?"

Matt's face suddenly became very grim.

"A war is brewin', kid. And at the moment, this town is a battleground. For now, though, Rave and I've got some business that needs takin' care of. I've got a feelin' we'll meet again real soon, kid."

With that, the two of them left.

I went back inside for another drink. I think I deserved this one.

* * *

The walk back to the apartment was just like the walk to the bar. The roads were empty, and I still had that feeling that gave me chills down my spine. When I walked through the door, the apartment was still empty, so I made myself comfortable. A few blues records, and a frozen dinner later, I decided to get some sleep. The day had been too short for it to feel this long. I needed to rest.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and the apartment was still empty. No sign Sora had been there at all. I took a shower, and decided to go out. Maybe I'd run into her. I don't know why I was so worried. I'd only known her a day or two. Either way, I needed to get out.

* * *

As I walked, the streets were still empty. I came to wonder if anybody even lived in this part of town. Other than the bar, I hadn't seen another soul since I got there, not even a car. I was passing by an alley when something caught my eye. I wasn't sure what it was, or why I wanted a closer look, but I decided to check it out. As alleyways hadn't been very good to me so far, I was cautious. Nothing could have readied me for what was behind that dumpster, though. It was Sora, laying limp against the wall. The needle was still in her arm.

I dropped to my knees, and checked her pulse. Nothing. There I sat, her body in my arms, helpless. Then I heard the footsteps behind me. I turned around to greet whatever demons I'd have to face now. It was Matt and Rave.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, tears choking my speech.

Matt walked up beside me and crouched. He picked up the needle, and looked at it.

"She didn't do this." He said

"What?"

"Sora and I are old friends. We go way back. She's been clean for over a year. She didn't do this to herself."

"The who would…"

I stopped. Suddenly, I thought back to the empty streets. How nobody ever came to this neighborhood.

She wasn't a hooker.

"She was one of us, wasn't she?"

"That's right kid. Not only one of us, but she was part of the group that we're here to stop. She was gonna leave 'em. They must have found out. It's a loss for all of us, kid. She was a good woman… and a good friend."

He stood up, and started to walk away.

"C'mon, Rave." He said.

"Graduation." I shouted after them.

He stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?"

"Graduation is in three days. I think they're going to try something there. Be at the high school, and be ready."

This time, I was the one to leave. I took one last look at Sora, and I was gone.

Those next three days were mere blurs. And now it's Graduation night, and here I am.

* * *

My name is Tai. I'm eighteen years old, and if things go the way I know they will, a lot of people are going to die tonight. But none of that matters now. Whoever these people are, they've taken everything from me. And now, I intend to stop them, or at least put a real dent in their plans.

I'm on top of the hill, overlooking the campus stadium. I see the people in the stands, and the graduating class. They've all been pushed to the back of the field, trying to escape. The exits were all blocked by Genes, so the students gave up, and were now looking across the stretch of grass, at the army of Genes boxing them in.

I got to the back gate as somebody across the field was making a speech. The Gene blocking the entrance wasn't paying attention behind him. A quick sucker-punch took care of him, but most of the crowd was too fixated on what they saw across the field to notice the open exit.

I made my way through the students huddled together in fear, and broke through to the other side. When I saw what the others had been staring at, I was in shock. It was the leader of the Gene army…..

"Matt…?"

The same black suit, standing on the stage alone, surrounded by his minions.

"Nah. That ain't me. I always was the pretty one."

The raspy voice came from behind me. I jumped and followed it, and Matt was behind me. I looked back at the Matt on stage, and the one standing next to me.

"What the… twins?"

"Heheheh. Nearly."

Suddenly, I understood why Matt knew so much about what was happening. He made a quick motion to Rave, who was now amplifying Matt's voice, overpowering whatever his brother was saying.

"Been a long time, TK! This what you've been up to all these years?"

TK looked down at his brother, surprised, and spoke into the microphone.

"Evenin' brother. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" He looked over at me, "Ah… is this the little Flame I've been hearing so much about? Davis, you can have the honors."

That's when the rock Gene emerged from the crowd and began crossing the field towards me. I ran to meet him halfway. I've taken care of him before, and I can do it again. At least, that's what I thought, before the rain came pouring down on me. No matter how I tried, I couldn't ignite. The rain was too strong. I was helpless.

I looked past the rock Gene, at TK. He smiled at me with an evil grin.

"He's Water!" I exclaimed at the realization.

While I was still distracted by the thought, the rock Gene wrapped it's giant hand around me, and held me up, close to his face.

"I'm gonna kill you, just like I killed that bitch of yours, just like I killed your parents, and you're gonna wish you'd gone as quietly as that whore!"

At his words, a rage seethed within me. I wasn't in control anymore. A fire burned in my eyes, and the rocks that held me began to glow red hot, and melt. The Gene didn't even realize that rain wasn't hitting us anymore. It was evaporating before it got close enough.

"You couldn't kill me if I let you, freak." I said in a cold voice.

That's when he noticed that his rock shell was melting around him, sealing him in his own tomb. I dropped to the ground, and walked right past him. I could hear his muffled screams from inside the burning stone. With each step, the ground beneath me burned and rotted. The army ahead seemed to recoil at my every movement toward them. At least, that's what I though, until I saw the wave of students run past me, attacking the army head on.

It was amazing. Half of the students were Genes, and they all finally found the courage to fight for what they are. Bodies dropped left and right. Some were the exiles. Some were students. The exile army had been reduced to under thirty when TK and all who remained backed away, and were enveloped by a large shadow, disappearing into thin air.

The government would later refer to that night as a massacre, "proving" that Genes were a threat to national security. But no matter what they say, the people who were there know that if it weren't for the Genes who still had hope, everybody would have been slaughtered. As for me, I'll go where I'm needed. Maybe one day, I'll fade away, but until then, I've gotta keep fighting. This isn't a war that can be won on any battlefield. It's the battles we face every day that's going to decide the outcome, and as long as I'm able, I'm gonna be there to tilt the scales.


End file.
